


cramper

by fookinzont (biscuitlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Louis, Vibrators, anyway, because i'm shit at any other type of fic, crampy hands during sex i guess??, fuckin super strength harry, i think it's hot, maybe someday, some weird ass fucking hand thing, well i mean i haven't tried porn with plot yet but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitlife/pseuds/fookinzont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until Harry could breathe again and his eyes weren't bleary that his hands unlocked and the blood could circulate through Louis' body again. And it wasn't until then that Louis realized that a) Harry was hella strong, and b) Harry's hands cramp shut when he has intense orgasms. He was a <i>cramper</i>.</p><p>or Harry has this weird uncontrollable thing with his hands during sex where his hands clamp shut when he has really powerful orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cramper

**Author's Note:**

> Every time Jake Bass bottoms, his hands start flexing when he's close to his orgasm and it's really fucking hot. So I thought, what if Harry's hands did the thing too?
> 
> My [tumblr](http://ashyjaz.tumblr.com). Send me requests maybe? I love you.

Louis first noticed it when Harry rode him for the first time.

 

"F-fuck, Lou, shit--I can't--Lou, 'm close," the boy babbled, bouncing on his boyfriend's cock like his life depended on it. One of Harry's hands was holding onto Louis' bicep; the other stationed on Louis' thigh behind him to support himself. His cock--swollen red and untouched; just how Lou likes it--bobbed with every thrust, bumping against Harry's stomach. Suddenly, Harry stopped talking and started moving faster, and the hand on Louis' arm was gripping him so tightly it began to hurt.

"You're so beautiful, babe," Louis said, not paying any mind to the large hands that were squeezing him because Harry looked so  _gorgeous_  there, cock flushed against his heated skin. Harry didn't hear him, though, and he was holding onto Louis with an iron grip, short nails digging into the skin of his boyfriend's thigh. Then, his hands clamped shut and a searing pain shot through Louis' arm and leg. He yelped and his eyes flew open, watching as Harry threw his head back and cried his boyfriend's name out, his cock spurting with so much force that come shot up to Harry's chin. It wasn't until Harry could breathe again and his eyes weren't bleary that his hands unlocked and the blood could circulate through Louis' body again. And it wasn't until then that Louis realized that a) Harry was hella strong, and b) Harry's hands cramp shut when he has intense orgasms. He was a  _cramper_. Just the thought of it made Louis come then and there, inside of Harry's wrecked asshole as the hand-shaped bruises on his body formed.

 

~~~

 

Then there was the time Harry nearly snapped his boyfriend in two.

 

Louis was sitting on his haunches between Harry's open legs, watching in awe as his young boyfriend's hole welcomed the thick 11-inch vibrator they'd just purchased. "Can you stay still for me, love?" Louis asked gently, petting Harry's thigh encouragingly. The younger man laughed incredulously and looked up at the ceiling with watery eyes, hands fidgeting at his sides.

"Um, I think I can try, yeah," he nodded breathlessly, trying to control the trembling of his thighs and the curling of his toes. They wanted to see how long Harry could go with a vibe in his ass, because the last time they tried it he was able to stay still for a total of two minutes before his hips started to make minuscule circles, and Louis believes his Harry can do better.

It's been over five minutes and Harry has his fingers tangled in his hair, his eyes closed as he breathed with Louis and tried to concentrate. They've just been sitting there with all eleven inches of the vibe sitting still in Harry's hole, vibrations only on the first setting. "Ready to go more, babe?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, hips stuttering when the older boy flicked the switch up one.

"Shit--Lou,  _more_ ," he moaned, shifting his hips down a tad. Louis gave in and flicked it up one more setting, watching his boyfriend's hips buck uncontrollably. "Lou, oh  _jesus_ Louis--fuck,"

"Be still, baby," Louis said in a soothing tone, kissing his boyfriend's knee. Harry laughed a bit manically, hand's moving around for something to grab. Lou offered a hand, letting Harry intertwine their fingers and squeeze. "You think you can come like this, H?"

"God, Louis I--I just need a little more, just, fuck," Harry babbled, grip increasing in tightness. His hands start to turn downwards, bending Louis' hand back at an unnatural angle. With his free hand, Louis started to move the vibrator in and out of his boyfriend's hole. Harry's cock jerked to life, red and angry, wanting to be touched. Lou bent down and licked one fat stripe up the underside of his boyfriend's cock to show his appreciation, earning a desperate mewl from the longer haired boy.

"Fucking shit, Lou, I'm--god, I'm close I just need more," Harry whined. His feet were now planted on the bed, hips moving into the vibrator. His thighs shook desperately, chest rising and falling quickly. Louis pressed a thumb to Harry's perineum, "If I turn it up one more, will you come for me, baby?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes, Lou, fuck-- _yes_ "

As soon as the vibrator was turned up one setting, Harry shouted and ribbons of come shot out of his cock, splattering across his chest like paint on a canvas. The hand holding Louis' bent all the way down and twisted the smaller man's hand. Louis swore and tears jerked in his eyes, his wrist feeling like it was tearing in two. He was helpless, unable to do anything about the wrist until Harry came down from his high because the man was  _strong_.

Once Harry was tuckered out and the vibe was off and removed, he let go of Louis and flexed his hands as he breathed deeply. "Shit, Lou," he laughed, looking down at his torso and cracking his knuckles, "We made a mess,"

Louis smiled and rolled his wrist around, ignoring the pain and crawling up to meet Harry for a kiss.

 

The morning after, Louis had to be taken to the doctor because he was experiencing bruising and swelling on his wrist and kept complaining about the pain. Harry sat impatiently in the waiting room, leg bouncing nervously as he waited for his lover to come out. When he did, there was a brace on his hand.

Harry jumped to his feet and rushed over to his boyfriend. "What did the doctor say, babe?" he asked, fidgety fingers wanting to touch him. Lou shrugged and simply said, "It's a sprain."

 

~~~

 

Years later, they've learned to control it. They're no longer reckless teenagers who don't know what they're doing and end up hurting themselves. Now they're responsible(ish) adults who still end up hurting themselves, but mostly on purpose. Louis just loves when Harry marks him, shows the world that they belong to each other. It's why they end up fucking in their hotel room after their last show of this leg of the tour. See, they still get all hopped up on adrenaline (and sometimes recreational drugs that should not be named), and what better way to get rid of all the energy than to fuck it out?

The floor is carpeted, pillowing Harry's knees as he is pushed down on them in front of Louis. The younger man looks up at his boyfriend, blood pumping in his veins and fire blazing behind his eyes. Without having to be asked, he quickly undoes Louis' pants and pulls his cock out, lunging forward to get it in his mouth as soon as possible. Lou hums in appreciation.

"Such a good boy, Harry..." he moans, fingers finding their home nestled in Harry's long soft locks. Harry is bobbing his head eagerly, one hand moving at the base of Louis' dick to cover the ground he can't quite reach yet. Louis likes to tug on Harry's hair, watch as the boy's eyes flutter closed and his eyelashes splay across his pale cheeks when he does so. Harry always had a thing for hair-pulling; came in his pants once just giving Louis a hummer because his hair kept getting yanked. It was so pretty to watch his face flush red and hear his breath hitch as he came right there, no touching. He's so sensitive.

Harry began to hum a familiar tune, pushing far enough for the tip of Louis' cock to go down his throat to really feel the vibrations. "Shit, Harry, what are you--" Louis groaned, fingers grabbing hold of his boyfriend's hair but not yet pulling. Harry stopped moving on his cock long enough for Louis to recognize the tune, a realization that had Louis giggling. "Fuck, are you seriously humming one of our songs as you blow me? What a fucking--oh shit," he moaned, letting his eyes shut for a little as Harry moves his tongue and sucks his boyfriend off with expertise.

"Gotta stop right now if you want to be fucked, love," Louis mutters, fingers tracing the outline of the angelic face before him. The angelic face that's stuffed with his dick, that is. Harry obediently pulls off with a pop, sitting in front of Louis patiently until he is directed to do something else. Louis leaves him there to rummage through their bags for lube. "You can touch yourself, babe, until I get back," he mumbles, elbow deep in one of the many bags there. Luckily, he finds the bottle in the first bag he searched in and returns to Harry, who is lazily stroking himself.

Louis smiles down at his lover. "That feel good, H?"

"Feels better when you touch me, Lou." he responds honestly, flicking his thumb over the head of his cock. Louis kneels behind the man and kisses his neck."Bend over for me, babe? You can still touch yourself, if you'd like."

Harry obeys again, but stops touching his dick because he knows how Louis likes it. He busies his hands with other things, such as grabbing hold of the carpet and ripping out the fibers as Louis hastily works his hole open. By the time he's three fingers in, Harry is mewling, rosy cheek pressed to the carpet as he fucks back onto Louis' narrow fingers. "Y-yeah... Yeah, fuck, Lou," he purrs, eyelashes brushing his cheeks again. His cock is leaking, leaving little precome stains on the carpet floor under him. "Louis, fuck--Fuck me, Lou, 'm close--"

"Already?" Louis asks in awe, free hand rubbing Harry's back. When Harry nods he pulls out his fingers, leaving his hole clenching around nothing. Harry makes a little disheartened sound at the loss, but cries out when Louis starts to squeeze the fat head of his cock into him. "Shit, Lou,  _shit_ ," Harry gasped, inhaling harshly through his nose. _  
_

"Am I hurting you, love?" Louis stops moving but Harry is quick to push back, answering with pleas of  _more, Lou, more_. Louis grabs Harry's hips and thrusts all the way in, leaning down to drop light kisses on his back when he makes a noise that sounds near to a sob. Louis tries to reach around to start pumping Harry's cock, but is swatted away with an incoherent mumble. "What was that, H?"

"Don't touch," Harry says a little louder, voice hoarse, "I'll come if you do."

Louis hums in response and slowly pulls out of his boyfriend, then slams back in again. Slowly out, quickly in again. Harry whines, "Lou, I fucking swear--"

The older boy finally gives in and quickens the pace, thrusts so forceful and punishing that Harry starts to develop a carpet burn on his forearms. Harry is swearing and yelling his boyfriend's name, his hands curling into fists as he gets closer to his orgasm. His nails are digging into his palms and his knees are red and raw, ass cheeks flushed too from Louis' pelvis hitting it so many times. "Jesus, Lou, I'm so close," he cries out, gasping for air,

"Yeah?" Louis breathes, bending down to suck on the outline of Harry's spine. Harry nods, fists so tightly closed that Lou has to gently rub circles on the back of the boy's hands to get him to loosen them up a bit. But as soon as Louis reaches around and tugs at Harry's cock, his fists closed and he shouted, come ripping from the slit of his cock and spraying across the carpet floor.

Louis comes just hearing the noise leave his boyfriend's mouth. When he pulls out, Harry slumps onto the soiled carpet, breathing deeply and trying to relax. His hands are still balled, only unclenching when Louis peppers his face with kisses.

"Shit, Harry," Lou marvels, staring at the boy's hands, "You're bleeding!"

Harry's palms were bleeding a little, flesh cut where Harry's nails were sunken in as he came. Harry ignores the blood and cracks his knuckles, flexing his hands to try to loosen them up. "'M okay, love, just got a bit carried away."

Lou snickered and wiped Harry's hands clean, kissing each one when he was done. "Maybe we should start making you wear mittens during sex?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) This was fun to write.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://ashyjaz.tumblr.com). Follow me if you'd like :)


End file.
